


Captain America civil war

by Guardiansoftime



Category: Captain American movies
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiansoftime/pseuds/Guardiansoftime
Summary: David and Wanda began their relationship at the Avengers complex but their relationship is put to the test. When the government wants to control the Avengers and captain America is having non of it.





	Captain America civil war

Captain America Civil War David and Wanda go on their first mission as a couple and David have mixed feelings about the accords.

Captain America Civil War: When a mission goes horribly wrong, the rest world makes the Avengers sign up for accords, but a war breaks out between iron-man and captain America.

Warning sexual content violence and a post credit involving the Guardian of the galaxy.

As David and Wanda sat down in Lagos in Africa, he looked at the newspaper trying to blend in Wanda was having a drink he looked at his girlfriend, he looked at the police station behind him.

"What do you two see?" Asked Steve.

"Standard cops really and guarded heavily, and also it could be a potential threat." Said Wanda.

"Good point I've been tracking him down for months because I've got a friend on the inside." Said David.

"Well, don't worry we won't miss him because he kinda hates us!" Said Sam.

"Wait a second something's up." Said Steve.

"What's wrong?" Asked Natasha.

"Sam that truck tag it!" Said Steve.

David saw the truck slamming into cars parked on the side Natasha and David gave chase. He knew something wasn't right that kept running towards the truck towards some lab Wanda used her powers to fling into the air. He punched one of the guards in the face quite hard, and Steve threw his shield.

"Look like he's after some sort of weapon?" Asked David.

"Yes, he is." Said Steve.

"Wanda just liked we practiced!" Said Steve.

"What's about the gas?" Asked Wanda.

"Get it out!" Said Steve.

Wanda threw Steve into glass window David was just holding back because right now there was nothing else's David could do he was shooting at the guards as well as Sam as he was protecting Wanda as she was using powers to get the gas out of the building.

"Right he on the move David Natasha go after him now!" Said Steve.

"On it!" He said.

David and Natasha ran after Crossbones, he jumped onto the truck some of his soldiers shoot at David. He threw a punch back at him David looked around to see the soldiers taking off in the distance.

"They have ditched the gear they are heading off on foot! I am going after them okay Sam, I am going to need back up!" Said David.

He was running after them without scouting them first David ran towards then he jumped over the cars along with Natasha, he found one of the men. He pointed his gun at him Natasha followed suits and started to fight them.

"Drop it or shall drop this!" Said the man.

Natasha's shot at the man who was holding the Vail then Sam used his robot thing to save them both. He was very cocky about it.

"I am not going to thank that thing." Said Natasha.

"His name is spark." Said Sam.

"I am not thanking that thing also." Said David.

Then there heard a huge explosion David saw buildings on fire and people dead Wanda looked around in shock David held her hand, and she grasped it Wanda was upset by the accident. She had known that she would be blamed for this.

Back at the Avengers headquarters.

David was changing in Wanda's bedroom. She knew that she was upset about what happened because what happened will get people angry she was watching some of the news reports David urged Wanda not watch them.

Steve knocked on the door Steve he was wondering if David was okay they knew that something was up to Wanda had other things on her mind when David was around her.

"Look in this job we got to what's going to we have to what we need to do." Said Steve.

"People think she's dangerous, but she's not dangerous it's still people she not." Said David.

The Vision came in looking. He was wearing normal clothes he looked at David and Wanda again the door was open but that annoyed David sometimes.

"Vision we talked about this." Said Wanda.

"I know but the door was open." Said vision.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can come until our room." Said David.

"Right okay just so you know Tony Stark is coming, and he's bringing a guest." Said Vision.

"Who's the guest?" Asked David.

"General Ross." Said Vision

The others joined Tony and the others at the conference's room he sat down next his girlfriend as general Ross started talking.

"Avengers you have done such, including work you have risked your lives everyday you start with your people fighting, and people pay the price." Said Ross.

David saw images of the Hulk and Thor and the helipads falling in Washington DC David then Wanda's birthplace floating in the sky Steve told Ross that was enough.

"Okay that's enough." Said Steve.

"Look in three days. There will be accords signing in two days 113 countries are going to sign including the U.K your prime minister David." Said Ross.

"What about my prime minister?" Asked David.

"She is coming here personally because she has fears off one of his own citizens being part of this Avengers set up." Said Ross.

"Look I've been living in America for the last three years now and what is my visa is a problem?" Asked David.

"No, she wants a meeting with you and the Avengers tomorrow morning, and she is bringing the UK media with her." Said Ross.

"Wow that wasn't run by me." Said Steve.

"Tony knew and I think this is a stupid idea because A) I am not a threat and B) I don't politics." He said to Tony.

"Look I don't like this either, but we have no choice we have made very public mistakes and we've got to get the public on our side." Said Natasha.

"I don't know I get your point, but I still think this is very stupid idea." Said David.

The group decided to talk about these a bit more throwing ideas around Tony was on board with the idea, but David and Wanda wasn't and Vision was on board as well Natasha.

David and Wanda retired to their bedroom David was tired and Wanda David stripped of clothes and rested his head on the pillow Wanda stripped off her clothes and placed her pj top over bra and joined her boyfriend on the bed.

She began to kiss him passionately her tongue finding David. David began to lift Wanda pjs top her boobs where all David could see he wanted this, and he wanted to make love to his girlfriend.

"Do you want this?" Asked David.

"Yes, I do because I want this because it has been a while since we had sex, and I want you." Said Wanda in her Sokovia accent.

"Well, you putt like that..." David said.

David went for the box of condoms stuffed in his underwear draw Wanda wanted foreplay because she liked it with David because he was good Wanda pulled David's boxer shorts from him; he looked at him. She placed her mouth around base of David's cock.

"Wow." Said David.

"You like that?" She asked him.

"Yes," He said.

Wanda continued to suck on her boyfriend cock causing David to moan more David cum inside Wanda's mouth. She liked the feeling of making her boyfriend cum David kissed his girlfriend fully on the mouth, she liked that too.

"I want to that pussy of yours...," Said David.

"Okay wait, there's a way we can both do this." Said Wanda.

"How?" Asked David.

Wanda placed her ass in David's face. He liked seeing Wanda's ass in his face Wanda confidently sucked on her boyfriend cook while David licked Wanda from behind, she moaned her lover name the young teenage couple continued to suck one another.

"That was amazing." Said Wanda.

"Yes, it was enjoyed the view thou." Said David.

"Yep you did can we do it now?" Asked Wanda.

David placed the condom on his cock Wanda knew what she liked David to do to her; she felt so naughty she looked at her man laying down on her bed, she didn't know what to do.

"I am going to make love to you." Said Wanda.

Wanda placed herself on David's cock she looked at David like the view of his girlfriend riding his cock Wanda rocked her hips slowly because she wanted to feel him.

"My goodness Wanda keep doing that! That feels amazing keep going!" He said.

"O. David! I love you so much!" Said.

"Are you going to cum?" She asked in her Sokovian accent

"Yes." He said.

David thrusted his hips inside his girlfriend Wanda felt himself cum inside the condom, but she knew her boyfriend wasn't done yet Wanda was placed on her back, and David placed his cock inside of Wanda and he thrusted inside of his girlfriend.

"I am not going hurting you?" He asked him.

"No." She said to him.

David kept going inside of his girlfriend, she felt his cock going inside her; she wrapped her arms and legs around him David kissed her boobs. She liked the feeling of him slamming into her; she can feel in control of her boyfriend with one final thrust David made Wanda cum and he did also he removed the condom and threw it in the trash.

"Well, that amazing." Said Wanda.

"Yep it was hey listen, there's something I need to you." Said David.

He went back on the bed. He held Wanda close to him feeling her naked body close to his Wanda looked at him before he spoke to her.

"I am going to England for a for a few days, and I am going because I had some family out there, and it's also the anniversary of my brother disappearance." Said David.

"Sure you have to go back to England that's important to you listen to do you need me to go with you?" Asked Wanda.

"No but you can stay here either way I want you safe okay, and yes, you can come to England at some point to." Said David.

"Yes, I would like that." Said Wanda.

"We should get some rest anyway I've got a flight to catch in the morning." Said David.

"Goodnight I love you." Said Wanda.

"I love you." Said David.

In the next chapter, David goes to England and mets some of his family and friends and UN gets attacked and David bumps into an old friend.


End file.
